ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ONE-H
ONE-H (also called OH) is a surrealist black comedy pseudo-horror series that airs on HBO. The series first aired on February 10th 2018 and has continued since, with a very strange schedule of one episode each month. Every season has a very small amount of episodes, ranging from only three to seven. The main concept of the series is that there is a "flip world", a world with the same layout as our own but everything is in a state of decay. In this world lives a large number of mysterious creatures. The series has been described as a demented Alice in Wonderland or a twisted Wizard of Oz, as both stories involve someone from our world being sent to a place they barely understand. Synopsis The main character of the series is never given a name, only referred to as "Jane Doe" by both herself and the characters around her. The reason why is because she can't remember her own name, as there are extremely large chunks taken out of her memory, one of the chunks includes how she ended up where she is. The "flip world" that the series takes place in is normally referred to as Xiixe (pronounced "Zeyes"), though others call it different things, with one throwaway character referring to the place as Hell itself. Jane is the only main character, but the closest thing the series gets to a secondary character is Albert, a man who seems to also be from our world, but if he is he has been trapped in Xiixe for so long he's gone mad, as he speaks in very strange, broken sentences ("Albert is my name. It is what people like to call me because it is correct") and often goes off topic or begins speaking in riddles. He is also known for randomly singing his thoughts out loud. The main antagonists of the series are what keeps the series going. The most important of the antagonists is X'atakümlax (za-ta-koom-lax), or as most refer to him as, "The Bogeyman". He is rarely to never seen, but he leads all the other antagonists and has been described as multiple things, including "the perfect abomination", "the darkness after God created light" and "the spawn of sin". The most important henchmen are Faucheuse, a strange man in a cape with a horse's skull for a face, and the Bags, creatures with bags over their heads that are "humans with no will to live". Jane must embark on a journey through Xiixe to find her way home. Cast and Characters *Chloë Grace Moretz as "Jane Doe", a woman from our world with only vague memories of who she is. Most of the comedy in the series comes from the fact she is borderline emotionless, as she barely reacts to the strange things she's told, though she isn't stupid, as she does recognize when she's in danger and has a very good sense of danger, as despite the fact everyone is a little strange she is able to tell who is a friend and who is a foe. *Iwan Rheon as Albert, the proud "king of nothing" and fellow human, Albert is a curious case, as it is very unclear if he is a protagonist or an antagonist due to the fact he just does whatever he finds fun. Because of this, one episode he could be helping Jane while in another he's doing everything he can to stop her. He has described himself as free, as he is not afraid to do anything he wants. *Hugh Laurie as Faucheuse, the leader of a large army of creatures known as Bags and one of the prime antagonists of the series, Faucheuse is known for being disturbing and making strange comparisons ("like an ant stuck in a molehill"). It is unknown how he gets the Bags to do as he says, but they are all very afraid of him and he constantly threatens to use "it" on them, implying he either beats them or tortures them. *Tony Todd as X'atakümlax/The Bogeyman, the king of flies, the walking death and the eternal corrupter, the Bogeyman is the main antagonist of the series and is the most powerful thing in Xiixe. He lives "where children go to disappear" and is usually shown to be very large in size and able to swallow people whole. He got his nickname after he entered our world and devoured a child, with the child's brother claiming "the Bogeyman" got them. Development The series creator only has one rule when it comes to the series: every episode has to involve something odd. Because of this, the writing is quite easy to handle, as thanks to the fact the series is set in what can only be described as an alternate plane of reality anything goes. Keeping with that theme of "something odd" all the monsters were designed to be slightly humorous but with one or two things off-putting about them (I.E. Faucheuse's horse head). The casting choices for the series where quite difficult as the characters where so odd that they were extremely hard to get right. Episodes Main article: List of ONE-H episodes Notes *Whether the story of The Bogeyman's nickname is true or not is still unknown though it most likely is. *While "Jane Doe" is the most recurring name for the main character she has also been referred to as Las, The New One, Light Giver and Otherside Girl. *Faucheuse's name means "Grim Reaper", most likely a reference to the fact he is portrayed as a skeleton in a robe much like the Grim Reaper. Category:TV Series Category:Black comedy Category:Horror